Bee Girl/Paradox
Bee Girl, 'or 'Honey 'as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry ''“An insect type monster that resembles a bee. She carries a large source of honey with her at all times, but that alone is not enough to feed her. The Bee Girl’s favourite food is to mix their honey with male semen. To create this mixture, she will aggressively attack travellers. She will first cover her target with honey than and then slowly lick it off as it mixes with his body fluids. Due to the combination of her incredibly long tongue and her sticky honey, she is able to easily force men to ejaculate. Forcing her prey to ejaculate as much as possible, she will feast on her mixture. The Bee Girl is particularly fickle, and will generally get tired of the taste of their catch after around five ejaculations. After that, they are known to release their prey; however, if they find a rare taste that they really enjoy, they may keep their prey forever.” Attacks * '''Attack- One Foe, Normal Attack * 'Stinger '- One Foe, Physical, Paralysis 50% * 'Lick (M) '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Lick (F) '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute * 'Binding Lick (F) '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50%, * 'Binding Lick (Act.) '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (Two Turns Break) * 'Binding Lick Lick (Cont.) '- Rape Strategy 'Stinger '''is a damaging physical attack which has a chance to inflict Paralysis. Paralysis will prevent the target inflicted by it from taking action for up to four turns, but can be cleansed with Full Moon Grass. If you do not have Full Moon Grass, replace that member of the party with one from the back line. The rest of her attacks are Pleasure based. You should also struggle if she binds Luka; she’ll take a while to knock down. As for party members, she isn’t weak to any of the elements except Holy. If you don’t have Ilias, then you’ll just have to attack her with elements she doesn’t resist. So avoid using Fire, Ice and Lightning spells. Of course, the Imps(Rami/Remi/Rumi) are still helpful as they resist pleasure. Since she has a high defence stat knocking her down can take a while. For this reason, you’ll want to take someone who can reduce it or ignore it. Reducing it in the form of the Guard job. They are capable of cutting down a foe’s defence stat overall. Pilate has access to this job from the start, but anyone can use it. As for characters who ignore defence, Nuruko does. If you changed her job to Engineer, she should be able to use a gun. You’ll want to recruit this monster. Bee Girl has an attack which has a chance to inflict Paralysis on all enemies in the group for a low SP cost. Helpful in the early and mid game. Evaluation ''“Did it feel good having a honeybee lick you all over? A hero with some sense of shame wouldn’t be so weak to pleasure, you know. Bee Girls don’t have any particularly threatening battle skills. Poison is annoying, but not that dangerous. The trouble with them is their defence. Their attribute defences are high as well, which makes them a pain to deal with. However, if you use skills to weaken their defence, they go down quickly. Also, they’re vulnerable to all abnormal status effects so use those. Now go, oh brave Luka. I don’t want to see you in such a sticky situation again.” Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent)